helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
FiveCu/Liedersammlung
Jack Eulenspiegel Narrenkaiser Jack Eulenspiegel Narrenkaiser ... Jack Eulenspiegel Narrenkaiser, drei Hörner trag ich auf der Stirn Jack Eulenspiegel Narrenkaiser lasst euch doch gern von mir beirr'n! Doch würd' ich solche schlimmen Streiche jemals treiben, nein? - Oh ja! Eulenspiegel Jack so heißt'er, des Narren Welt ist wunderbar! ... Wachstum über Eross (Provokatio) Wachstum über Eross Getrieben von dem Wahn der Täuschung, besoffen von doppelt' Moral Der Egoist wiegt sich im Rechte, seinen Untertanen schwerst zur Qual Grenzenlos ist sein Wortschwall, nie und nimmer wird er satt Gar nichts passt ihm wie auch immer, er ganz allein beschreibt das Blatt Grenzenlos ist seine Herrschaft, nie und nimmer wird er satt Du blindes Tier, ich schwör es dir, bald schon macht dich jemand platt! - Wachstum, Wachstum über Eross; über Eross in der Welt! Seht' des Wahnsinns irres Streben, seht den Lord, sein Leichenfeld! Besser weiß er alles richtig, verkennt sich selbst, verkennt das Geld Wachstum, Wachstum über Eross; über Eross in der Welt! - Der letzte Lord lebt weiter fort, ernährt sich stur vom Alten nur Plump und dumm kehrt er nicht um, hetzt kräftig fort, am sich'ren Ort Safira ist die dumme Kuh solang' er ihren Ruf missbraucht Ohne Reuh' und Schuldgefühle herrscht er allein auf ihrem Thron Die Wächter, seine Sturmabteilung, räumen ruchlos seine Gegner aus Du blindes Biest, doch glaube mir, die Krone hast du aufgeraucht! - Wachstum, Wachstum über Eross; über Eross in der Welt! Seht' des Wahnsinns irres Streben, seht den Lord, sein Leichenfeld! Besser weiß er alles richtig, verkennt sich selbst, verkennt das Geld Wachstum, Wachstum über Eross; über Eross in der Welt! - Wollt' dir mein Vater etwas sagen bist' jedes Mal gleich ausgetickt Stets überzeugt von deinen Lügen dich dümmst und dämlichst angeschickt! Dein Staat liegt längst schon vor den Hunden - kapierst du's nicht?! - Verblendung pur! Du blindes Tier, doch glaube mir, dein Fall kommt steil, na warte nur! - Eross, Eross über Alles, über Alles in der Welt! Danach lass die Schatten streben, bis ein jeder dir verfällt! Verarschst die Combine, linkst die Ziegen, machst mit Unkar ein Riesengeld Eross, Eross über Alles, über Alles in der Welt! - Safira dreist zu hintergeh'n setzt dem absolut die Krone auf Streichst um jede kleine Straßennutte, ach großer Hengst, hast doch nichts drauf! Was musst du für nen kleinen haben, dass du sie so links liegen lässt Doch wart's nur ab, ich bin nicht alleine, wir kommen und geben dir den Rest! Hast dein Reich ganz isoliert, nicht her noch hin - jetzt steht es patt Du blindes Tier, ich schwör es dir, bald schon mache ich dich platt! - Wachstum, Wachstum über Eross; über Eross in der Welt! Seht' des Wahnsinns irres Streben, seht den Lord, sein Leichenfeld! Besser weiß er alles richtig, verkennt sich selbst, verkennt das Geld Wachstum, Wachstum über Eross; über Eross in der Welt! - Die letzte Lüge hast du gesprochen, von heut' an hat sich's ausgeträumt Das Volk steht auf, stürmt deine Mauern - und dann wird feurig aufgeräumt! Das Volk steht auf, stürmt deine Mauern - und dann wird feurig aufgeräumt! - ... und ich trage heim die liebste Safira... - ~ FINIS ~ - - Sore Du herrschst allein laut Ziegenpresse - ist doch alles gar nicht wahr! Oh nein, solch Lügen, meine Fresse; dabei ist's doch mondesklar: Deine Schergen lauern finster, räumen auf im Schattenland Und wer sich wagt zu widersprechen wird ermordet und verbrannt! - Hör gut zu Diktator Sore: Wir wissen wer du bist Du kämpfst nicht für die Republik - du bist ein Sauhund und Faschist! Hör gut zu Diktator Sore: Equestria sind alle wir! Und müssten wir verteidigt werden, dann nicht von den Wächtern - sondern vor dir! - Dich hält die Angst um deine Zukunft, ein Lord bist du niemals - nein! All die anderen freien Völker mögen Vollidioten sein Deine Furcht ist sehr berechtigt, denn ich verspreche dir: Eine letzte falsche Heuchelei und wir erledigen dich gleich und hier! - Hör gut zu Diktator Sore: Wir wissen wer du bist Du kämpfst nicht für die Republik - du bist ein Sauhund und Faschist! Hör gut zu Diktator Sore: Equestria sind alle wir! Und müssten wir verteidigt werden, dann nicht von den Wächtern - sondern vor dir! - Du gierst Hengste und nach Stuten Emeralda sitzt allein Verblendet bis zur Nasenspitze Trage ich sie siegreich heim! - Hör gut zu Diktator Sore: Wir wissen wer du bist Du kämpfst nicht für die Republik - du bist ein Sauhund und Faschist! Hör gut zu Diktator Sore: Equestria sind alle wir! Und müssten wir verteidigt werden, dann nicht von den Wächtern - sondern vor dir! - ~ FINIS ~ - - Wird Shine Bright am Galgen hochgezogen ... - - Safira ... - - We're the Foals from Equestria ... We're the Foals from Equestria, we're the Foals from Equestria Everybody hates when we're freaking out! ... - -